


[Fanart] Send Me An Angel

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018 [6]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Angels, Fanart, Gen, I couldn't write today so I did an Art instead, Secrets, Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2018, advent calendar fanart, this was meant to be a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Taskmaster Advent Calendar Dec 6: SecretsIn which, I made an Art bc I can't find any inspiration to make words happen today.





	[Fanart] Send Me An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, what else do you expect me to do with [such a pretty picture of Alex](https://twitter.com/AlexHorne/status/1070001972420493314). <3 <3 <3 
> 
> That, and I had Garbage's 'My Lover's Box' running through my head, and well. You're getting angel!Alex today. Like, I definitely wanted to write a poem to go with it! I really did! But the words, they just won't today, so. D: You get an Art instead, sorry. D:
> 
> Graphics sourced from kisspng.com bc I'm lazy and cbf with dA when I'm migrainey and tired and the entire new kitchen has been put in all day and I just can't today. My brain is dead.

[ ](https://sashataakheru.files.wordpress.com/2018/12/wp-angelic-alex.png)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Warmth Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893486) by [Sashataakheru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru)




End file.
